


Proud Of You, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Awards, Celebrations, Commendation/Awards, Dinner, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace was so proud of her father getting an commendation, What happens, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Proud Of You, Danno:

*Summary: Grace was so proud of her father getting an commendation, What happens, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was a perfect day to celebrate, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was receiving an commendation for stopping some drug runners, & saving his partner, & best friend, Commander Steve McGarrett’s life, He would do it again in an instant.

 

Everyone was ready for the ceremony, & seated in their positions. It went off like a hitch, Danny felt honored, & deserving to be around these awesome group of cops. 

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly smiled, & said, “I am so proud of you”, The Handsome Native hugged him, & claps him on the back. The Blond thanked him in response, as he was greeted by the other members of their ohana, & friends.

 

“You totally deserved this honor, & you really worked hard, Everyone now knows that you are top cop”, Officer Kono Kalakaua said, as she hugs, & kisses his cheek. They were heading out to celebrate a night of fun. Captain Lou Grover added his say to this.

 

“You are a rock star, You managed to lead us, & solve the case with us, They definitely picked the right house”, He fistbumped him, as they continued their way out. Steve said, “I am so proud of you”, The Five-O Commander was full of emotion, as they were behind the others, & they shared a quick hug, & they quickly caught up to the others.

 

The End.


End file.
